1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna testing device for improving the accuracy of antenna testing and an antenna testing method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, portable electronic devices have antennas for receiving/sending wireless signals. The quality of the antenna has a direct impact on the communication quality of the portable electronic device. Therefore, an accurate test of the antenna is very important.
Typically, antenna testing devices include a shielded box, an analyzer, and a test board. The electromagnetic wave absorbing materials are set in the shielded box. The test board includes a transmission probe, a ground probe and a port connecting to the analyzer.
The testing process of the antenna testing device includes the following steps: An antenna is put into the shielded box. The transmission probe connects to a feed point of the antenna; the ground probe connects to a ground point of the antenna. The analyzer sends a signal to the test board, and the test board sends the signal to the antenna via the transmission probe. The antenna receives the signal and sends a return signal to the test board via the ground probe. The test board receives the return signal from the antenna and sends the return signal to the analyzer. The analyzer compares the signal with the return signal to obtain the return loss of the antenna, and then the analyzer judges whether the antenna is qualified.
However, the quality of the test board, the quality of the electromagnetic wave absorbing materials, etc. could affect the accuracy and the stability of the antenna testing device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.